Queen Yamaton
Queen Yamaton is a variation of Yamaton that formed in a similar fashion to the original, albeit around the Queen Anne's Revenge ship once commanded by the infamous Blackbeard. Appearance Queen Yamaton, being based on a wooden pirate ship, is stockier and more decorated than the original Yamaton. Her design is directly based upon the Queen Anne's Revenge and as such she resembles it, with the face, legs and tail of the original Yamaton. Her color scheme is brown, reflecting the wood she's made of, and she has a "beard" of black scales. The stem/beakhead of the ship is long and sharpened, allowing it to be used as a horn weapon. History The wreck of Blackbeard's ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge, was first discovered in 1996, and since then, parts of it have gradually been brought to the surface and recovered. However, in the early 2020s, small oceanic creatures were mutated by microscopic alien lifeforms and merged with what was left of the ship, creating a Yamaton-like kaiju, which was named Queen Yamaton by the military. The monster headed to attack locations where the other remains of the Queen Anne's Revenge were stored, wanting to complete her body, until she was eventually confronted and beaten by Earth's current Ultra defender. Powers and Abilities * Adept Swimmer: Being a living pirate ship, Queen Yamaton is at home in the water. * Cannons: Queen Yamaton has several cannons on her sides which can fire out deadly cannonball blasts. * Reflective Sails: Although she's not as durable as the original Yamaton and could be in serious trouble from Ultra Beams, Queen Yamaton's sails are somehow capable of reflecting such attacks. * Beakhead Horn: The front stem of the ship Queen Yamaton is made from can be used as a sharp horn, capable of piercing Ultra Armor. ** Beakhead Lightning: Queen Yamaton can fire a blue lightning ray from the stem. *** Lightning Storm: Queen Yamaton fires lightning into the air, creating storm clouds above, and a stormy sea if she's in the water. * Mouth: Like the original Yamaton, Queen has a large mouth with sharp teeth that can swallow an Ultra whole (although they're more than likely to blow her up from the inside afterward.) * Blackbeard's Revenge: Queen Yamaton fires a massive surge of lightning from her horn as well as firing all of her cannons at once, bombarding the opponent, before finally ramming into them. Trivia * Queen Yamaton was created when a pirate randomly appeared in a random RP, later retconned into being an Alien Asaltante, and I decided to turn his pirate ship into a kaiju. Originally, she was to be an Iron Rocks variation before I remembered Yamaton. I looked up famous pirate ships for inspiration and decided on the Queen Anne's Revenge. ** Her name was chosen by BigD2003. * She was actually thought up after I listened to the Team Magma/Aqua Leader theme a few too many times. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Water Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit